


Hungry Eyes

by irisadler



Series: Sensorium [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gratuitous Use Of Magic, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler
Summary: Alec can’t believe his eyes. The sight before him is... fantastical, like something he could never have dreamed of. And his day job deals with demons.Or: Alec likes watching Magnus. The feeling is mutual.





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of my ficlet battle with la_muerta. This one's more like a one-shot battle though. She went a little over the ficlet word count and I... well. As you can see, this completely got away from me.
> 
> My prompt was sight (optional challenge: no blindfolds).
> 
> Unlike la_muerta, who is entirely self-sufficient, I had help with this one. MANY thanks to la_muerta for the beta (and the reassurance) and to stupidnephilimlove for making me write more of this.

No matter how much time passes, how many days or months or years, there are still times when life feels bizarre and surreal. Right now is one of those times.

Alec can’t believe his eyes. The sight before him is... fantastical, like something he could never have dreamed of. And his day job deals with _demons_.

It’s like a dream. And then it hits him. It must be. He, Alec Lightwood, couldn’t possibly have this in real life. It must be a dream. He tries to wake himself up, struggles. But the rub of the ropes is as real as breathing, as real as anything.

So, apparently, he _does_ have this. In real life. He, Alec Lightwood, really _is_ tied to a wall, unable to move while his boyfriend tantalises him from across the room.

Alec looks down at himself, taking everything in. He’s completely naked, and he’s all tied up. There’s some kind of lattice on the wall that definitely wasn’t there this morning, and his arms and legs are bound to it. The ropes are a deep, rich purple, and it’s smooth against his skin. He struggles just a bit, finding he likes the feel of the restraints, the constant reminder that he can’t free himself.

Alec raises his head, his eyes drifting to Magnus. He can’t help looking at him, and now that Alec’s letting himself watch, he can’t look away.

Magnus is stunning. He always is, to be honest, but right now...? Alec is certain there’s never been a more incredible sight in the world.

Magnus has pulled a deep armchair halfway across the room, close enough for Alec to have a good view, far enough to remind Alec he can’t have Magnus right now, no matter how much he wants him. He’s leaning back in the chair, completely naked, beautiful body on display, his ass resting right on the edge of the seat, and he’s opening himself up. It’s one of Alec’s favourite things to do, and Magnus knows that, which is why he’s denying them both the pleasure of it right now. He’s got two fingers inside his glistening hole, and he’s working them in and out ever so slowly, making these breathy little sounds that go straight to Alec’s achingly hard cock. He’s barefaced, hair soft and messy, all of him open and unguarded. His head is leaning against the back of the chair and his eyes are fixed on Alec’s, golden and intense, letting him see everything Magnus is feeling.

“Magnus,” Alec groans. He’s not even sure what he’s asking for. He just needs to let out some of the feelings of this moment. It’s overwhelming. Not being able to touch. The sight and sounds of Magnus. Feeling so _much_ but having no physical stimulation himself. Alec feels like he’s going out of his mind, skin tingling from head to toe with arousal.

“Yes, Alexander?” asks Magnus with a smirk.

“Touch me,” Alec says. “Please.” He’s not begging. Not yet, though he’s certain he will be shortly. But it’s more fun when he doesn’t give in right away, so he keeps his tone as even as he can.

“Uh uh,” says Magnus with a smile, waving a finger at Alec. He’s carefully avoiding touching his cock, which tells Alec this won’t be over anytime soon. “Not yet, my darling.”

Alec smiles a little at the endearment, feeling slightly calmer. He struggles against his restraints, shuddering when he can’t loosen them.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Magnus says dreamily, fucking those same two fingers lazily in and out of his ass like he could do this forever. “All tied up… the fire in your eyes… dying to touch…”

Alec groans. At this rate, it’s gonna be all over before they get to the fun stuff. He has to find some way to tease back. All he has is his voice, but… use the weapons at your disposal, right? That’s the strategic move, the right tactical choice.

“Oh yeah?” he asks, feeling a bit ridiculous but pushing through it. “You like seeing me like this?”

Magnus moans softly. “Yeah… that colour against your skin… _delicious_ …”

“Want to be… inside you…” Alec says, fumbling for words but determined not to back down. ”So beautiful like this…  putting yourself on display for me…”

Magnus’ eyes widen. “Alexander… are you trying to tempt me with _dirty_ _talk_?”

Alec grins. “Why? Is it working?”

Magnus moans again. “Maybe…”

Encouraged, Alec tries again. “I have… the best view right now, you know that? I can see those fingers sliding…  in and out as you… fuck yourself. You’re so… slick and… shiny there, Magnus. Just want to get my mouth on you…”

Magnus looks at Alec in absolute shock, his pupils blown wide. “Alexander,” he says, and his tone is different now, surprised and so very aroused.

“Magnus,” Alec says, his voice firm and strong. He’s out of ideas to tease Magnus with his words, but he thinks it might have been enough. Magnus looks increasingly wrecked, his breath coming hard and fast, his fingers speeding up like he needs more.

“Alexander,” comes Magnus’ response, and Alec’s breath hitches at the way it sounds, soft and a bit slurred, the word breaking in the middle when his fingers curl inside himself.

“Magnus,” Alec moans, his own desire temporarily forgotten in the face of Magnus’. He can’t give Magnus his fingers or his mouth, can’t hold him close. All he has is his voice, and he’ll do whatever he can with it to make sure Magnus gets what he needs. “That’s right, love,” he urges. “Open yourself up… make yourself feel good…”

Magnus moans, and Alec’s breath hitches. _God,_ he loves the sounds Magnus makes. “Are you ready for another?” he asks, voice low and rough.

Magnus moans and squirms onto the fingers inside him, fucking them deeper. “Ye-es,” he pants. “ _More_ …”

“Three fingers now,” says Alec. “You can do it. I know you can.”

Magnus presses a third finger inside himself, moaning loudly. Alec knows he loves this, loves the feeling of fullness. But that’s not why he told Magnus to do it.

“Open yourself up, Magnus. Get yourself ready for it…” Alec sounds like he’s begging now, but he doesn’t care anymore.

Magnus fucks himself harder, fingers sliding in and out. From the way he shudders and cries out, Alec can tell he’s hitting his prostate every few strokes, and Alec’s very nearly jealous of Magnus’ fingers for making him feel so good.

“I’m ready,” gasps Magnus, pulling his fingers out of his ass with an obscene squelching sound. Alec licks his lips at the sight of Magnus’ hole, stretched open and slightly gaping.

Magnus must see where Alec’s looking because he chuckles hoarsely. ”You like that?” he asks breathlessly. Alec nods wordlessly.

“Alexander,” says Magnus. Alec doesn’t know how he’s coherent. He looks so desperate right now, cock hard and leaking, hole empty and clenching down on nothing. “Alexander,” he says again. “What should I fuck myself with?”

Alec’s brain stops working. His cock jerks, oozing more precome that’ll soon join the little pool on the hardwood below. He strains against the ropes without meaning to, then takes a deep breath, searching for words.

“The big one,” he says. “Need to see you take it. All of it. Come on it.” Well, at least his desperation has loosened his tongue.

Magnus’ breath catches in his throat. He conjures up a long, thick dildo, electric blue and ribbed, already lubed up and ready to go. He holds it up. “This one?” he asks. Alec thinks he’s trying for teasing, but it just comes out needy.

“Yeah,” says Alec, sounding just as eager. “Come _on_ , Magnus…”

Magnus moves the dildo to his entrance, then makes a little sound in the back of his throat, half moan, half surprised laugh. He snaps his fingers and the dildo disappears. Alec groans in disappointment, but Magnus’ hand is still there and… he’s still holding something against his hole. Alec looks at Magnus in confusion.

Magnus looks at him, a hint of mischief in his eyes. “How about I give you a better view?” He waves his hand, trailing blue sparks. Alec still isn’t sure what’s going on, but Magnus doing magic right now is just unfair when Alec’s already so on edge. His cock twitches and jerks at the sight, desperate for stimulation.

Magnus moves his hand away from between his legs and Alec whines. Magnus scoots back a little in the chair and brings his knees up, putting the soles of his feet on the edge of the chair to brace himself, spreading his legs, putting his ass even more on display.

Alec groans, long and low.

Magnus settles himself and then waves his hand again. Alec’s too mesmerised by the sparks to notice for a moment, then he sees it: Magnus’ hole is opening before his eyes, widening as though something’s stretching it, pushing into it…

Alec’s eyes snap up to Magnus’, which are fixed on his, waiting for comprehension to dawn even as they widen at the sensation of being split open. “Yeah...” Magnus manages to say. Any further words are lost in a long moan as the now-invisible dildo presses into him further, slow but inexorable. Alec’s astonished eyes fall back to Magnus’ ass, watching in awe as he’s spread wider and wider by the toy. Magnus did this for him, he realises dimly. Magnus gets nothing out of this particular magic trick. But Alec... Alec gets to see _everything_. And it’s the best thing he’s ever seen, no contest.

Magnus is making such beautiful noises, panting and moaning and shuddering as the toy fills him up, pressing ever deeper. Then it must be all the way in, because he waves a hand again. Well, it’s more like he twitches a finger, barely able to move. He looks completely wrecked, disheveled and delicious. Alec can see the trembling in his legs, the quiver in his abs that foreshadows his orgasm. Magnus stays like that for long minutes, panting, biting down on his bottom lip.

“So beautiful,” Alec moans, unable to keep quiet.

Magnus whimpers softly, clearly trying to hold on, trying to keep from coming.

“You can do it,” Alec whispers. “Take your time.”

Magnus nods jerkily, fixing his eyes on Alec like a drowning man. He takes a deep breath, then another, staying just like that, held open by the toy inside him, legs splayed wide so Alec can see _everything_. Alec doesn’t think he can handle a second more of this, but he can’t look away, even if this might be the end of him.

Eventually, some of the haze clears from Magnus’ eyes, and he breathes a little slower and easier. “Now,” says Alec, hoarse and desperate. “Do it _now_.”

Magnus lifts a finger again and immediately gasps. Alec watches in fascination. He can see Magnus’ hole narrowing as the dildo slides out, getting narrower toward the tip. And then it’s sliding in again. In and out. Again and again, as Magnus magically fucks himself on the invisible toy.

It goes on and on. Despite the lack of stimulation, or perhaps because of it, Alec is so hard he’s certain he could come from a single touch. He’s panting, moaning along with Magnus, broken pleas falling from his lips as he spurs Magnus on, begs for more.

Magnus’ moans are continuous now. He’s close again, Alec can tell, his whole body shuddering as the ridges of the thick toy stimulate his prostate with every thrust. Magnus reaches for his cock.

“No,” breathes Alec, harsh and sudden, surprising them both. “No,” he repeats. “You… you don’t need it.”

Magnus whimpers, looks at Alec pleadingly.

Alec’s tone gentles despite how rough his voice sounds. “You can do it,” he says encouragingly. “I know you can.”

Magnus looks at Alec and nods slowly, his eyes barely able to focus. His hand twitches once, jerky and uncoordinated, nothing like Magnus’ usual graceful movements when he does magic. He cries out at the increased speed, his body shaking with the force of the thrusts.

“Yes,” breathes Alec. “That’s it…”

Magnus cries out again. His hands flex and flail, looking for something to grab onto.

“Nipples,” Alec forces out. “Touch your nipples.”

Magnus obeys, moving his hands to his chest and rolling them hard between his fingers. He keens, head falling back, eyes sliding shut, back arching, body going rigid as he teeters on the edge.

“Come for me,” Alec says. “ _Come_ for me, Magnus.”

Magnus comes hard, cock jerking, painting his stomach with come. He’s swept away with the force of it, comes and comes and comes, crying out, the dildo fucking him through it until he’s whimpering from the _so good too much_ of it. Eventually, he manages to summon the presence of mind to stop the movement and pull the toy out. It falls to the floor, bright blue and visible once again. His hole gapes open, quivering and clenching.

Alec can’t speak, can’t breathe. His blood is roaring in his ears, and there are tears in his eyes from how badly he wants - _needs_ \- to come, but all he can do is watch, marvel at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend sprawled in a boneless heap across the room, covered in his own come.

Magnus opens his cat eyes, hazy and distant. He looks at Alec, watches him in silence for a moment. “I…” he starts, barely able to formulate words. “Give me… a minute. Unless… magic?”

Alec wants to come. So fucking bad. But he shakes his head. “Want _you_ ,” he whispers.

Magnus closes his eyes, reopens them. “Oh, Alexander,” he murmurs. “What a _gift_ you are…”

Alec would laugh if he could. If anyone’s a gift, it’s obviously Magnus.

Magnus takes a few deep breaths, trying to center himself, trying to make his limbs obey him enough to stand. Eventually, he gives up and uses magic to move himself and the chair across the room. He sits up, looking up at Alec. Alec whimpers as he looks down at him, eyes pleading.

“Shhh,” says Magnus soothingly. “Let me take care of you, my love.” Alec moans.

Magnus puts a hand on Alec’s hip, and even that light touch seems to burn like fire after so long without contact. Alec whimpers again, and Magnus brushes his thumb over Alec’s skin reassuringly as he leans in and takes Alec’s cock in his mouth.

Alec drops his head, unable to hold it up any longer, needy little moans spilling from his lips as his cock is enveloped by wet heat. His hips thrust forward before he restrains them with difficulty, even now refusing to do anything that might hurt Magnus. Magnus puts his free hand on Alec’s other hip and holds him in place. Alec sags in relief at not having to try to hold back anymore, letting the restraints hold him up. Magnus leans forward further, taking Alec’s cock in deep and deeper still. Alec cries out, and then Magnus swallows, working his throat around Alec’s cock. Alec’s body tenses as he comes down Magnus’ throat, toes curling, hands balling into fists and releasing, chest heaving. Magnus swallows every drop, then moves back, letting Alec’s softening cock fall from his mouth. He stands, putting a finger under Alec’s chin and raising it until Alec meets his eyes.

Alec smiles, pleasure-drunk, eyes dazed. Magnus smiles back. “You were magnificent, my darling.” He waves a hand, and the ropes vanish. Alec falls forward into Magnus’ arms. Magnus steadies him, then portals them to the bedroom. They land in a tangle of limbs on the bed. Alec' can’t move. His body feels impossibly heavy. Magnus uses magic to clean himself up, then pulls Alec into his arms, holding him close.

Alec sighs in satisfaction. Orgasms are incredible, but the closeness afterwards might be his favourite part.

Magnus holds him close for a few minutes, then pulls back slightly so he can kiss Alec, soft and gentle. Alec smiles against Magnus’ lips and feels Magnus’ lips curve up in response.

“Hi,” he whispers, pulling back so he can look at Magnus’ beautiful face.

“Hello to you too,” Magnus whispers back. He’s smiling at Alec, not his biggest smile, but the one that crinkles the corners of his eyes, the one that’s completely genuine. Alec loves that smile, and he tells Magnus so.

“I love that smile,” he says softly, bringing a hand up and brushing his fingertips over the delicate skin next to those incredible eyes.

“Thank you. I love yours.” Magnus’ voice holds a hint of laughter.

Alec leans in for another kiss, pressing himself against Magnus’ body, hungry for contact after not being able to touch for so long. Magnus kisses back, sweet and sincere. They stay like that for a while, trading lazy, sloppy kisses, and it’s _perfect_.

“Was that alright, Alexander?” asks Magnus after a while. “I know I made some changes to the plan, what with the-”

Alec cuts him off with a fierce kiss.

“ _Yes_ ,” he says firmly. “That was _amazing_. The thing you did with the toy? I couldn’t take my eyes off you. I… I want you to do that to me sometime.”

Magnus looks at Alec in surprise, then a grin spreads across his face, pleased and a little mischievous. “You liked that, huh?”

Alec kisses him deeply. They’re both breathless when he pulls back. “I liked that _very_ much.”

“Well, I can’t take all the credit. I was very… _inspired_ ,” says Magnus with a smile.

Alec laughs. “I wasn’t even _doing_ anything.”

“Oh, but darling, that’s where you’re wrong,” Magnus replies. “You should’ve _seen_ yourself, desperate and wanting. I couldn’t look away…” He takes Alec’s hand in his, touches his wrist gently. “Did the ropes hurt you?”

Alec shakes his head. “No. Chafed a little, but only because I struggled so much. It’s no big deal.”

Magnus presses a kiss to the inside of Alec’s palm. His fingers trail over Alec’s wrist, leaving a trail of luminescent blue in their wake. Alec’s breath hitches at the cool tingle of Magnus’ magic against his skin, especially when he suddenly feels it at his ankles and other wrist as well, soothing the slight burn from the restraints.

“You didn’t have to do that, Magnus,” he says quietly. “But thank you.”

“Of course, my love,” says Magnus with a smile. “Now, shall we sleep?”

Alec groans. “We should probably get up and… do all that stuff…” He waves vaguely in the direction of the bathroom.

Magnus wrinkles his nose, apparently no more a fan of the idea than Alec is. He thinks for a moment, then waves his hands in the air in a complicated pattern. Alec starts. His mouth tastes like mint, and his bladder is empty. His mouth isn’t dry anymore, and he just feels… good. Completely relaxed and happy.

“That was new,” he says in surprise.

“Just made it up,” Magnus says, like it’s nothing. “Well, modified a few spells and combined them. Should’ve restored our hormone levels too. Help prevent drops and such.”

Alec looks at him in amazement. “I… you’re _incredible_ ,” he says at last, voice low and reverent.

Magnus looks away, embarrassed. Alec takes Magnus’ face in his hands and leans in for a kiss, slow and gentle. “Thank you,” Alec whispers when he pulls back. “You take such good care of me.”

Magnus smiles a slow, spreading smile, and he’s so beautiful that he takes Alec’s breath away. “I always will, if I can.”

Alec kisses him again. “My amazing boyfriend,” he says quietly, laying his head on Magnus’ chest. He feels Magnus press a kiss to his hair.

“ _My_ amazing boyfriend,” Magnus whispers back.

Alec looks up at Magnus, always needing at least one more kiss, and draws in a breath, sudden and sharp. Magnus is looking at him, cat eyes gleaming golden, catching and reflecting what little light is present in the dim room. Those eyes may be magical and mysterious and gorgeous, but the most wondrous thing about them is the love they hold. Love for _Alec_. And that might be Alec’s favourite sight of all.

Alec kisses Magnus then, and Magnus kisses back. It’s a hushed moment, full of emotion and meaning, words left unspoken because there’s no need for them just now.

When their lips part, they stay like that for a little longer, gazing at each other. Then Alec lays his head down on Magnus’ broad chest again, putting his arms around Magnus. Magnus waves a hand and a soft blanket appears above them, meandering slowly downwards until it settles over them. Magnus draws Alec close, and they drift off to sleep.


End file.
